When crazy loves
by imamoxley-ambrosekindabitch
Summary: Okay so I'm just a in a crazy mood, I don't know if you will like what I have going on, this is definitely not something WWE would allow to go on, but I think its good, so bare with me okay!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1...(this is a new story, I wanted to do one that suits what I think is Dean's true personality. If you like it, I'll continue!)

"You know something Mackenzie, you might have won this match, but you are spineless, you couldn't have made as big of an impact I have in this company." A.J said grabbing a mic. "I am the top diva in this whole company, and I have barely even wrestled ten matches this past year." she said. I grabbed a mic from one of the stage hands. "You're right, you just hoped from one guy to the next, to the next, to the next, to the next. to the next..." "Shut up." she screamed. "Hold up I'm not done, to the next to the next." I got out before Big E. took the mic out of my hands and backed me into a corner. Dean had already began walking to the back, but he turned around and ran back to the ring. He slide in and Big E. backed down.

Ever since he split from the shield, he has gained a reputation for being very unpredictable. I stood by his side and continued to talk to A.J. "Joking aside A.J., all you have ever been is a lost puppy looking for love. And while you've been swallowing the tongues of half the locker room, I've been busting my ass, so yes you may be the top diva, you are not the top wrestler, you skipped around here acting like your crazy, A.J. you have know idea what crazy is, but how about I show you what it is." I said baking her up into the corner. Big E. came over and pushed me away. Then he grabbed A.J. And walked away. She had a look on her face, I had accomplished my goal of scaring the crap out of her.

I walked back to the back with Dean. I got confused when he didn't turn down the hallway for the guy's locker room. And before I knew it he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a dark hallway. "What are you doing." I asked as he pulled me down further into the darkness. He pulled me in my waist and kissed me. For what felt like an eternity I was in pure ecstasy. When he stopped I was speechless. And by the time I could say anything he was gone. I had no idea what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2... **(****ShieldGirlWWE, Kdaniels270, abutterflyinawindstorm, and ViolentlyYours thank you so much for your reviews, it means a lot, I hope you like it, sorry for the long break in between chapters, I have college, as much as I hate it, it comes before this. For those who do know who Parker is, she is mentioned in this just because I needed another character, it is not how my other story ends, I haven't finished it yet.)**

Mackenzie walks into the arena for Smackdown, still going through her mind is what happened last night with Dean. Why did he kiss me. I wasn't complaining, just curious. I shook the thoughts out of my mind to focus on tonight. I knew I'd have a match, and somehow A.J would be involved. I looked up at the directory of the arena for the night, and followed the arrow to the Diva's locker room. I saw A.J. walk into Dolph's locker room. Ever since she got the big push, her ego grew to the size of Russia. She had changed from what the girls remembered her to be.

As usual, I was the first girl in the locker room. I picked my usual corner seat, and went to the shower. After about 15 minutes I heard the door open, I figured it was one of the other Diva's. I said hi, but nobody responded, I thought they just couldn't hear me. I finished up and wrapped a towel around me. I walked back into the locker room and saw Dean standing their.

"What are you doing in the girls locker room." I asked tightening my towel around me. "You are going to be at ringside for my match tonight, I go against Ziggler for 'scaring' A.J. Last night." he said looking me up and down. "Okay, thank you for telling me." I answered, I knew he knew I would have found out what I was doing tonight. "Hunter wants to see us, go over what's gonna happen." he said looking back and forth between me and the ground. "So you came in here to tell me that." I asked. "No, I came in her to do something else." she said walking closer to me. "What.." I manged to get out before he kissed me again. I was in the state of ecstasy again, he seemed to be the only one who could put me there. He broke the kiss and left before I could say anything again. I was more confused than when I was last night.

Layla came in and asked me why he was in the girls locker room. "He was telling me what I was doing on tonight's show." I answered. She got a worried look on her face. "I like you Mack" what I had told everyone to call me, "So I'm gonna give you some advice. Don't got to close to him, he's bad news." she said sitting down. "How do you know that Layla, do you even know him." I asked. "You remember Parker, Hunter's hand picked next mega diva." she asked. I nodded my head, I had been a big fan and I always wondered why she left. "Dean screwed her up so much she quit just so she wouldn't have to see him." I was confused. "How did he screw her up." I asked. "He treated her like crap, he cheated on her, he broke her, but he plays this damaged bad boy, she wanted to help him, by the time she realized what was happening to her, she couldn't do a clean brake up with him." she explained. "Well, me and him are just working a storyline, nothing major." I said, worried, would I end up like Parker. "Well, so was Parker, she was the female member of the shield, she fell for him, just be careful, make sure he knows its business, nothing more." she said sitting next to me. "I will, thanks Layla, well Hunter needs to see me, so I'm gonna go. Thanks for the warning." I left the room.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about, or did she." I thought to myself. I walked over to the production area and saw Dean there. "Sorry for taking so long, I had to get dressed." I said. Hunter went over what we we're gonna do, I was "managing" Dean for the night, to make sure A.J. didn't get involved and then it would turn into a tag team match. "Mack, come down in majority of your ring gear, at least you clothing, and wear sneakers or boot, no high heels, otherwise you're wrestling barefoot." he said. "I don't wear heels." I said. "Oh yeah, I forgot, but I suggest converse or what ever you wear." he said. I asked if combat boots we're okay. He nodded and walked off to go deal with something. I looked at Dean and he smiled. "See you out there." he said as he walked away. I felt the butterflies in my tummy. "Don't end up like Parker." I kept repeating. A stage hand walked by and gave me a look that I was crazy. I sighed and just went back to the locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3..**(Thank you to WWESuperstarDiva for you review on Tumblr, so happy you liked it, as promised here's chapter 3.)**

Mack and Dean had been pairing up a lot lately, apparently Vince liked the idea of two crazy people together. I was driving with Layla and Alicia to a house show in Louisville. Every time after a match Dean would pull me aside after every match and kiss me, they got longer and longer, to the point where Layla all most caught me and him in the girl's locker room.

"What's wrong Mack?" Alicia asked me. I didn't hear her, I was gazing out the window, thinking about Dean, wondering why he had been kissing me. Did he want a relationship, or was it just fun for him to mess with someone's emotions.

Alicia waked me in the back of my head, "What the hell was that for?" I asked rubbing the back of my head. "You are ignoring us, what are you thinking about, I've only asked you about five times." she said. "Nothing, I'm thinking about nothing." I said lying. "You sure have been thinking a lot about nothing lately Mack." Layla said condescending. "So what if I am, its a free country no one can control what I think Lay." I snarled at her. Alicia gave me a look. " Sorry Lay, I'm just thinking about stuff, I didn't mean to snap at you." I said. "You're thinking about Dean aren't you." Lay said turning into our hotel for the night.

"What the hell does Dean have to do with anything." I said. "You are getting to close to him aren't you Mack, I told you he's dangerous." Layla telling me as we got out stuff out the trunk. "I am going to my room, Lay you have no idea what you're talking about, Dean has nothing to do with this or me, just because you last story relationship ended in a huge personal failure, doesn't mean everyone is to, just learn to drop things when people ask okay, and I'll get a ride with Kaitlyn tomorrow." I grabbed my two bags and went up to the front desk. I got the key to my room and went up. I passed a lot of superstars who were watching the UFC fight in the bar.

I unlocked my door and threw my bags on a little couch on in my room. I turned around to see Dean closing my door while stepping inside. "So you came here to kiss me and leave again, cause if you are, not really in the mood for you toying with my emotions." I said. "Fine, I won't kiss and leave, I promise." he said with a smirk.

He began to walk closer to me. "What do you want than." I asked. He put his hands around my waist, "You" he said. He kissed me. His lips traveled down my neck to my collar bone. I began to moan. He took off my sweatshirt and my tank top. I slid his jacket off. "We shouldn't do this." I said my breathing became patterned. "We shouldn't, but I know I want to, do you?" he asked looking me in the eye. I paused looking down at the floor, than back in his beautiful blue eyes. I took his t-shirt off and kissed him.

He picked me up and took me over to my bed and laid me down. Me proceeded to kiss me from my neck to my naval and back up. He took my bra off and began to kiss my breasts. I felt his tongue make circles around my nipples before he headed south. He unbuckled my belt and undid my pants. I felt him pull my jeans down. He kissed in between my thighs, and I felt his hand begin to rub me through my underwear. He slide them off of me and began to play with me. I was in heaven, moaning and groaning. It was ecstasy. He finished and stood up, he pulled me up by my hands and kissed me. I unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down with his underwear and began returning the favor he just did me. I heard him doing exactly what I had. He pulled me up to kiss me again.

He lifted me up and threw me up against the wall, he put his hand around my throat, he started to get rough, I enjoyed it. He started to bite my neck, I grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked his head back and started to kiss and nib at his neck."Good, I was hoping you liked it rough." he said with a sly smile. I kissed him and bite his lip. He threw me on the bed and jerked my legs open. I felt him go into me, and I arched my back and grabbed a fist full of sheets. He began to go harder and harder, I dug my nails into his back, I started to scratch, I was just in pure pleasure. After a alf hour of heart racing sex, he released himself inside of me and fell on me.

He rolled over, and we were both out of breathe. I was exhausted, I just began to fall asleep, I felt something go over my body and him kiss me. I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning hoping to find him laying right next to me, but I was disappointed. I though maybe he went out the sliding door to have a cigarette, I wrapped the sheets around me and went to check. He wasn't there. "Why does he do this." I said out loud. I went back in to my hotel and sat on the bed. I saw his shirt still on the chair. I walked over and grabbed it. I brought it to my face and just sniffed it. It smelt so good, cigarette smoke and axe. Brought my knees up to my chest and put his shirt on them, I lowered my head and began to cry. I just wished he stayed the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Hey, can you come to my apartment please, I need to see you!_ I texted Kaityln.

I had just gotten back to my apartment in Tampa, and I could only think about how Dean had made me feel on top of the world one night, and the next morning in tears. I sat on my couch flipping through channels for about an hour before I heard a knock on my door. "Of course she wouldn't use a doorbell." I said walking from my couch to the door.

I opened my door and motioned for her to come in. I shut the door and turned around and just blurted out "I slept with Dean. And I need to ask your advice to something. I need to know why." I said. "Why what." she said beginning to pace. "Why has he kissed me the past month after every match, and why Tuesday happened." I ran my fingers through my hair. "What does he want." I asked. "I have no idea Mack" she said. "I want to know if he wants a relationship, does he want something meaningful or does just want to toy with me, use me for sex. Please tell me." I said pacing back and forth, hoping he would tell me. "I'm kinda shocked, why would you get involved with him, Lay warned you. Dean shouldn't matter to you okay Mack, you need..." she said.

"Yes it does, it matters to me, because if he want a relationship, I need to warn him, but if he just wants sex, than that's not a problem, but.." she interrupted me. "What do you mean warn him?" She asked. "If he wants this, us is an actual relationship, I will tell you, but if not I need to warn him." I said pacing. "Tell me what you need to warn him about Mack." she said sitting me on my couch.

"I tried to kill my last boyfriend, in front of my daughter." I blurted out. Nobody outside of Vince and Hunter, my daughter, and my doctors knew this. "Kill...in front of your daughter?" she had a puzzled look on her face.

"I used to be a marine, I had three tours in Iraq, during the last one, I had been patrolling with my best friend. A six year old boy came out in front of us, he started asking us a question. Heather, my friend, picked him up and began to walk over to find his mother. She felt something under his shirt. Before she could do anything, the child's father had detonated it. It blew her up." I began to cry, I never talked about this, not even with my doctor, at least not in this much detail, but something was about to burst in me, I had to tell someone.

"The blast burnt through my pants, it scarred me really bad, and I also have scars from the loose shrapnel that blew everywhere." I lifted up my sweats and showed him scares. "How have I never seen them, I've seen you get ready?" she wondered. "I wear stockings, it makes my legs smooth, feels just like skin, the scars don't really don't go past my knees." I said showing her them. "You can't tell anyone Kate, no one lease, no one outside of Vince, Hunter, my doctor and the state of Florida knows about my daughter." I said pleading with her.

"Well what happened with her." she asked. "I was in Miami for the fourth of July, it was me, Max, my daughter and my boyfriend Travis." I began. "Is Max, Travis' daughter." Kate asked. "No, Max's dad died in Afghanistan, we meet in the reserves, she was 5 when we got called to deploy, we weren't together that long, but he was a great dad, she says she remembers some things about him, but not much." I answered. "But we didn't have much money on us, it was a spontaneous trip, so we had gotten a hotel room, all of us in one room, and some people had decided to light off fireworks in the parking lot. I had already had some symptoms of PTSD, but it's something you don't want to admit. I heard them go off, and I was having a dream about me being over seas, I mistook it for machine gun fire. I jumped up in a trance and just started to hit Travis. In my mind I was in hand to hand combat, but it reality I was chocking him. He had knocked a lot of things over, and it had woke Max up. She was crying and screaming and the people outside had heard her and broke into the door and the two guys pulled me off of him. I finally snapped out of the trance, I heard the cops come up." I continued.

"I broke the grip of the guys holding me back, and I went to comfort her, she screamed and ran into the bathroom. I didn't know what to do. The police came in and the guys who pulled me off of Travis had told me that I was trying to kill him. They arrested me, I told them what I thought had happened, they sent me to a shrink, she diagnosed me. Needless to say Travis dumped me, and the state had Max taken away from her own safety. The doctors said even medicated, I am very unpredictable, and they don't want to put her in harms way." I started crying. She let me cry on her shoulder.

"I won't tell anybody as long as you don't want me too, but I have a couple of questions. First how did you get a job with WWE?" she asked. "I told Vince I knew when I have my bad days, that as long as I tell him, he makes sure I'm not booked in anything, he'll just have me do something backstage." I said wiping away the tears. "Mack, where is your daughter if you don't have her?" Kate asked. "She lives with a nice family in Land O Lakes. I call her everyday, I see her once a week on supervised visits, she is still afraid of me, which hurts so much Kate, she looks at me with fear like I'm going to hurt her, it breaks my heart." I began to cry again. She comforted me when I heard a knock on the door.

Kate answered it, she stepped back and opened it more so I could see Dean standing their. "I'm going to give you sometime alone, Mack call me if you need me. Dean you hurt her, I hurt you." she said grabbing her coat and bag and left.

"You can take your sweatshirt, it's soaked." I said, I had heard the rain start. "Why are you crying." he asked. "No reason, just had a bad day." I said crossing my arms. "Well thats a reason" he said sarcastic. "Dean, are you here to be a prick, or do you have something important to tell me." I said rolling my eyes. "Sorry, I do have something important to say, I figured you'd want an explination to my actions to you the past couple of weeks." he said running his hands through his hair. "It'd be nice, I've only been going crazy trying to figure out why." I said walking around my coffee table.

He grabbed me by the waist and looked me in the eyes. I got lost in them, they were so beautiful. He kissed me, it felt like my head was spinning. My heart sank to my stomach and shivers went up my spine. He broke the kiss and looked me in the eyes. "It has been impulse Mackenzie, I don't have any feelings for you, I just wanted to have sex, and I like playing mind games with people." he said

I stood their confused, not knowing what he just said. "No feelings, you are lying, that kiss, the sex, it was pure passion, it is nothing but feeling." I started to scream. "For you maybe, but for me, I could care less about you to be quite honest." he said. "If you have no feelings, than why the hell did you come here." I asked. "I left my shirt in your hotel, I was wondering if you had grabbed it." he said.

He was serious he had a straight face. "You came here for your shirt, you fucking shirt, you have got to be kidding me." I screamed. He just looked down at my floor. "Do you have it or not?" he asked. I went to my suitcase and got it out. "Here take your damn shirt and get the hell out of my apartment you prick. I said throwing the shirt at him, I shoved him out of my apartment. I slammed my door shut and just slid down it and started to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5...**(Thank you Sicksadwork90 for your review. I am giving you all a warning, I am thinking of some crazy stuff going through my mind for this story, I like it, I hope you will too.)**

Kaitlyn got a phone call form Hunter. She had a thing to do at NXT that week, so she had to stay in Florida an extra day. "Hey Kaitlyn, can you go check on Mackenzie." Hunter asked. "Why, whats wrong." she asked. "She missed her flight, and she isn't answering her phone." he said. She remembered she wasn't doing so good mentally yesterday, and she wondered what had happened with Dean.

She ran from her car to her front door, she was worried beyond belief. "Mack, let me in." she said pounding on the door. "Mack, are you okay, dammit, answer me, Mack...Mack...Mack." she screamed. Worried about Mack, she began to kick the door. She heard something break, she decided to ram the door down. She had enough adrenaline going through her body, that she was able to.

She ran into Mackenzie's living room. "Mack where are you?" Kaitlyn screamed. She ran down the hall to Mack's bedroom. "Mack," she screamed. She walked over to my bathroom door and heard her shoes step in the soaked carpet. She opened the door to find me unconscious in my bathtub. Blood-filled water overflowing from the tub. She saw my arm hanging over the edge of the tub, my wrist was slit.

"Oh my god Mack." she ran in and kneed by the tub. She called 911. "Hey this is 9111, what's your emergency." the operator said. "Help, my friend slit her wrist and she's bleeding a lot, I don't know what to do." Kate said. "Okay listen to me, the paramedics are on their way, first I need you to find something that you can wrap tightly around her wrist to stop the bleeding." she said. "Okay, will a t-shirt do?" Kate asked going through my laundry hamper. "That's fine, now tie as tight as you can, you want the blood to subside." she said.

Kaitlyn did such. "Okay what now." she said. "Is she breathing normally" the operator asked. "Ugh, her chest is moving up and down like it would when she sleeps." Kate said. "That's good, now where is she, I need to tell the paramedics where to go in the house." the lady said. "Ugh, the doors open, I had to kick it down, where is the bathroom, I turned off the water, tell them to be careful, its kind of slippery." Kate warned. "Okay, they should be their in about five minutes. Just stay on the line okay." Kaitlyn nodded as if the operator could see her. "Okay, just please tell them to hurry." she got out.

Not a minute later she heard the ambulance pull by the door. "Hello, where are you." one of the medics asked. "I'm in the bathroom in the bedroom, go down the hall, its the door all the way at the end." Kate screamed. A few seconds later they where here. "I'm sorry miss, but your going to have to get out of the way." the bald one said. Kaitlyn walked into the bedroom, she got her phone and called Hunter. "Is she okay." he said picking up. "No, she tried to kill herself, the medics are working on her now." Kaitlyn began to cry. "Oh my god, okay, keep me updated, is she okay." He asked "I don't know, she was a minute ago, but there is so much blood, I don't know how shes alive." Kate said. She sat on the bed and put her face in her hands. "Well, ride with her to the hospital, does she have any family you know of." Hunter asked. "Yeah, she has a dad in NY, I look for the number in her phone." Kate said sitting up and running her fingers through her hair.

"Start CPR Mike, were losing her." she heard on of the medics shout. "Oh my god, she stopped breathing, oh no." Kate said into her cell. She began to cry some more. Hunter was silent on the other end. "I have to go, I'll keep up updated, I just want to make sure she's okay." Kaitlyn hung up the phone before Hunter could say anything. She ran back to the bathroom to see how she was, they were shocking her when she walked in." Kate just couldn't believe she was loosing one of her best friends.

She remembered the day she an Mack met, it was down in NXT, Kate had been their as a special guest, part of champions night, with all main roster champions and NXT champions. Kaitlyn was on her first reign as champion, she had had it for about six months at the time. Mack had just debuted on NXT, she was Sara Del Rey's prodigy, she taught her everything she knew, and done a great job, as Mack could out wrestle most of the men in NXT.

Kaitlyn walked into the locker room. "Hey girls." she said. Everyone got up, went over and shook her hand. "Okay, so I know the names, but I can't put them to faces, can ya help me." she asked smiling. "I'm Dani. That's Summer, that's Anya, that's Charlotte, that's Sasha, and last but not least, that's Mackenzie." Dani said, pointing to each of us as she said our name. "Hello again, so do you guys know what's going on for the tapings tonight." Kaitlyn asked. "Ugh, not yet, but we have to go see Dusty, you're more than welcome to come." Sasha said.

We met up with Dusty, and Hunter was their. "Okay, since Paige got called up, this is her last taping, so the first two we're gonna have a tournament so we can get a challenger for her to drop the title to. It's gonna go Summer vs Dani, Sasha vs Anya, and Charlotte vs Mackenzie." Hunter said. "Summer, Anya and Mackenzie, you guys are going to win." he finished. "Sorry, but my knee's still hurt, I haven't even gotten it worked on yet, PT starts tomorrow, I can't win and be out with an injury." Summer said. "I know, we're going to have Dani work over your leg, than were gonna say you are out with an injury." Hunter said. His phone went off and he walked off.

Me and Paige had a lot of matches, but not many on TV. I was in full adrenaline rush mode when the ref gave me the signal to finish it. I did just that and I heard the greatest worlds ever. "Here is your winner, and THE NEW NXT Diva's champion, Mackenzie." from the ring announcer. I got handed the title from the referee. The crowd was cheering and clapping. I went to the top rope, I held it in the air, I was crying like a little girl. But your first major title will do it to ya.

Everyone from the back came out. Kaitlyn included. Paige gave me a hug and raised my hand. Because I was only the second champion, they had everyone out, including the guys. A couple of them hoisted me on their shoulder. Hunter gave me a handshake and a hug, as did dusty. Kaitlyn put the title around my waist, and Hunter and Dusty held my hands in the air. It was the greatest moment in my wrestling career. That night, me and Kaitlyn went out to celebrate. We had just talked, we became really good friends over the 2 years they knew each other.

It flashed through her head, as the paramedics were still trying to get her breathing again. She couldn't stop crying. She turned to the side so she wouldn't have to see it, her best friend dying. She slumped down. She was hoping, and praying, anything that would help her. "We have a heart beat." Mike the paramedic said. Kaitlyn jumped up. "Really? Oh thank you guys." she said walking into the bathroom again. "Don't thank us yet, she lost a lot of blood, we have to get her to the hospital." they said lifting her on to the gurney. "Can I come please, her nearest family is New York, I'm her best friend." she asked. They nodded wheeling her into the bedroom. Kaitlyn grabbed her phone and Mack's, she followed them out, and got into the back of the ambulance.

A few minutes after they put a IV in her, Mack began to wake up a little. "Oh, Mack, oh my, are you okay, why did you do this, what happened." Kaitlyn said grabbing her hand. "He broke me." I manged to get out. "Who broke you." Kate asked shaking my hand. "Was it dean." she asked. "Yes.." I got out. I flat-lined again. "No, no, no, save her." Kaitlyn begged. She sat back, Mike began to work on her, as the other paramedic started to drive faster. Kaitlyn began to cry again, it didn't look good for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 **(Let me know if you like it, if not I'll finish it next chapter, and work on Fight to Love.)**

It was Mackenzie's first day back since she tried to commit suicide. She walked into the arena, and ever just looked at her like she was crazy. She had her headphones on, she just tried to ignore it, something she wasn't very good at.

I walked in to the ocker room, I was happy to be the first on there, took my usual set in the corner and began to unpack my stuff. I heard the door open and looked up to see Dean standing there. "What the hell do you want?" I asked, not in the mood to see him, hear him, talk to him or even be around him. "I wanted to see if you were okay, everyone knows what happened, so are you?" he asked. "Okay that is" he added. "Am I okay, lets see, I have been out of action for 3 months, going through even more therapy because your sorry ass decided to say screw it, lets play with the new girls emotions, what do you think, am I okay Dean?" I shouted. "You cut your wrist because of me?" he said somberly. "Oh don't give yourself an ego boost, I cut my wrist because you decided to play Russian roulette with a crazy girl's emotions, not the smartest thing you've ever done, but than again it is you." I said turning around and hanging up my gear.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he said grabbing me by the elbow and turning me around. "Don't touch me." I screamed. "Tell me what the hell you meant by that." he said looking at me like a mad person. "I was warned about getting involved with you, everybody warned me that all you do is play games, and you ruin people, but no I fell for the bad boy, the damaged boy act, and I felt something, maybe I would be different than the rest, but I was wrong." I said going around him to leave. "Who the hell is the rest Mack, you've known me 3 months?" he said cutting in front of me. "Parker, you remember her, you screwed her up so bad she had to fucking quit the company to get away from you." I screamed. He had a smirk come across his face.

"You've been talking to Layla way to much, I didn't screw Parker up, her family did, her friends did, friends like Layla, and Paige, and Emma., not me, if anything I tried to help her, but no, I wasn't able too, she left to start over, not to get away from me." he said. "Yeah, like I'll believe you, why the hel would Layla and them do that to her, they are nice people Dean, your not." I looked at him wanting an answer. "Jealousy, she was getting everything that they wanted, they put it in her head that I was bad, a lot like their doing with you, that I was cheating on her, and her family never liked me, so they joined in." he said. "Yeah, okay." I said rolling my eyes. "Its true, for the longest time, Parker didn't talk to her family, and we were together two ears before she got signed by WWE, we were great those two years, I even proposed to her, she got her, she made friends with them, or so she thought, and then she got handed the great storyline, she got over with the fans, she got everything every other girl here wants, and they pretended to be happy for her, but you could tell, I could tell, everyone but Parker could tell." He explained.

"Why couldn't she tell, huh, everyone says she is this great person, smart, pretty, how couldn't she tell she was being used by them, huh Dean?' I said sarcastically. "For as smart as she was, she was equally naive, she was still had a positive outlook on life, despite all the bad things that happened to her, she always saw the good in people, she saw the good in me." he said beginning to cry. "She was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and then this business got to her, everyone hated how amazing she was, how awesome she was, how everything she was given she earned more than anybody, and they hated her for that, so the started to put it in to her head that I was bad for her, they even went as far to drugging me, and having me 'sleep' with Emma." he said, I could tell all this pain had buried for so long, and for the first time his eyes looked human, full of an emotion, I had broken the wall down.

"I wanted us to be happy, have everything I never had growing up, but no, these bitches couldn't take she was getting everything, so the broke her, and well me, I as just collateral damage, and if you don't wake up and see what I am telling you is the truth, your going to fall, just as hard." he pleaded with me. "I want to believe you Dean, I do, but everything so far has been your fault, all they ever did was warn me, I got involved with you, I had sex with you, and than you took my heart and decided to use it as a toy, you don't mess with a girls emotions Dean, I thought you acutely wanted something, that was why you were kissing me, that's why me and you had sex, and I was hoping to be happy with you, but you told me, it was just you messing with me, so who should I believe Dean. Them, who have been right, or you, you told me I was just a game." I said, I walked out of the locker room, past most of the girls who had just looked at me.

Dean followed me and started to scream, "Dammit Mackenzie, let me finish." he screamed. I turned around and screamed "The point of me walking out was we were done, I have everything I need to know, you like to play games, well I'm not a playful person." I turned and started to walk away again. I felt someone take me by my shoulders and turned me around and leaned me up against the wall. "Let me finish, I tried everything to make it work wit me and Parker, I loved her, but she didn't give me." Dean started to tell me, I broke away from his grip, but he took me by the back o my sweatshirt and put me against the wall, he held me tighter. "Se didn't give me the benefit of the doubt, you are doing the same thing." He said, staring me in the eye, normally they are cold, but the were still full o emotion. "I shouldn't have to give you the benefit of the doubt, you told me we were nothing, so why should I give you anything Dean, huh, tell me why." I said. I looked in his eyes, he looked shocked that I was saying this.

"I'm damaged enough, I didn't need to get involved with someone who was screwed up like me." he said baking away. "Bullshit, you didn't know I was screwed up, no one did, not many do, so tell me another lie." I said, I began to walk away. "I heard you tell Kaitlyn, I heard what happened, and I made the wrong decision, I made it in the heat of the moment, without thinking, I didn't want to hurt you more, but I'm sick of hiding stuff." I had stopped walking after he told me he heard me tell Kate. "Hiding what Dean, hiding me, I am not your dirty little secret, I know you Dean, better than most, your smart, you know that conversation with Kaitlyn was around fifteen minutes, probably more, so you had fifteen minutes to think of something, or what you should have done, walk away. So do not insult my intelligence with that heat of the moment crap." I walked away. Dean didn't follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, **( Thank you GlamJess and Livivn On The EDGE form your reviews, glad you like it, please don't be afraid of reviewing, I love reading them!)**

Mackenzie was walking down the hall, she had to get ready for her match. People were still looking at her from the shouting match she had just had with Dean.

I walked into the Divas locker room, the girls stopped talking and just looked at me. I had a feeling they were talking about me, hell the entire roster was, I got my duffel bag and went left, I wasn't in the mood to get in to it again with someone, the mood I was in, I'd deck them. I got dressed in one of the backstage bathrooms. I felt alone again, I was used to it, but I really thought the friends I made would give a damn, hell Kaitlyn hadn't even looked at me since she left my hospital room. I don't blame her, I wouldn't want to talk to me either.

I was putting on my boots when I heard a couple of the Divas come in. "Can you believe all the things Mack has done lately, sleeping with Dean, trying to kill herself, she really is psycho Kate, its sad." I heard one of them say, I wasn't good with voices, but it sounded like A.J., Kate confirmed my suspicions. "A.J., Mack is one of my best friends, it's not right me talking about her behind her back, she wouldn't do it to me." Kate said I heard her putting things on the counter, I assumed make up. "I won't say anything, tell me Kate, what is she, depressed, bipolar, you would be the only one who knows." A.J said walking to the other side. I put my feet up on the door, so they wouldn't see me, I was in a stall. "A.J, why do you care, you can't stand her, why is her life any of your business." Kate said. I was so happy, she was really being a great friend.

"I want to know, I'm curious, you know that." AJ said. "Yeah, I used to know you." Kate said. "I know Kate, but being the top here is hard, and it takes a lot of time and dedication, but I still think of you as my best friend Kate, you know that right." AJ said, Kate didn't answer. "Please chicky, tell me." AJ asked. "Fine, she has PTSD, she went nuts when Dean started toying with her emotions." I felt my heart drop, I told her this in confidence, she promised she wouldn't tell anyone. "Really!" AJ sounded ecstatic. "Oh AJ, you don't know the half of it, she tried killing someone, she has a kid AJ, I think she said she was like 12." Kate said. "A kid, tell me tell m.." AJ said before she saw me walk out the stall. Kate looked at her weird. "Yeah Kate, go on, tell her." I said.

She turned around and looked shocked. "Mack, oh my, Mack I am so sorry, Mack, please forgive me." I just shook my head, and walked out of the bathroom. "Mack please, talk to me, I'm so sorry." I heard her scream as she came after me. "Please." we had gotten by the main area backstage. "Please what Kaitlyn, I told you that stuff in confidence, you are supposed to be my best friend, I asked you not to tall anybody, you promised you wouldn't." I screamed at her. "I know, I'm sorry." I let her get out. "Sorry isn't gonna cut it Kate, you are the only person I have here, you said you would help me, and not only have ignored me since you found me, but you tell the one thing I asked you not to, to the person I hate the most." I screamed. "I get not talking to me for a while, after what you saw I did to myself, but to turn into the person you promised yourself, not only me, you wouldn't." I said.

"What does that mean." AJ asked. "Oh shove it AJ, you have gone through more friends than boyfriends, and that's saying something." I said. "You bitch, just because you pulled the 'I need attention' card by going emo and cutting yourself, you have no right commenting on my life. Kate and me have been friends longer than you've been in this company." AJ said. "Oh, honey trust me, I'm not playing anything, and I need attention, coming from the attention craving whore, I don't spread my business, everyone else business, or my legs like you do sweetie." I started to walk off. I felt someone grab me by my hair and turn me around.

AJ punched me in the chin. "You fucking cunt, you have know idea what I do, but I'm not the one hiding a metal disease, an attempted murder rap and a CHILD from everyone." she screamed. Everyone had come out of the locker rooms by now and where looking at me. "So why don't you tell us about your daughter huh Mack, where is she, how come none of us have every meet her huh?" she screamed.

I walked away, before I did something I regretted. "Just like the coward you are Mackenzie, can't take anything that is a little hard to handle." she screamed. I stopped and went back to where she at Kate were. "Seeing since you pump Kaitlyn for all your information, have her tell you you why I have what I have, and why I did what I did." I said. Kaitlyn just looked down. "Oh, now you don't want to run your mouth huh Kate." she didn't say anything. I walked away.

I went into the girls locker room, and packed my stuff, I grabbed a sweatshirt and the pack of cigarettes I never smoked, but always had. I went out of the arena we were in and found a place to relax a little. I lit the cigarette, and just tried to relax. I started to when someone sat next to me. "Can I bum one off of ya?" Dean said. "What do you want?" I asked. "A smoke, pretty please?" he said with a smirk on his face and giving me his puppy dog eyes. I handed him one. "Got a light?" he asked, as I handed him my lighter. "You okay?" he asked handing me back. "Not really in the mood to talk, especially with you." I said taking another drag. He got the hint and started to leave. "What do you think of everything?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Dean asked sitting back down. "I don't know why I'm asking you, but you heard everything I told Kaitlyn, since everyone knows, what do you think?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think this is your fault, I think that your messed up, a lot of people are." he said. "I bet the daughter scared you off?" I joked. "No, the trying to kill your ex did." he joked back. "Where you going to come and say that we had nothing before you heard what you did?" I asked. "I honestly don't know what I was going to do, I just wanted to see you." he smiled at me. "Knowing what you know now, and not being the 'heat of the moment', would you have done everything you have over the past couple months?" I asked. "Probably, I kinda find it hot your crazy." he joked, he got me to smile. "Thanks." I said. "For what?" Dean asked. "For being nice to me, even when I was mad at you earlier." I said. "Well, I think you should make it up to me." he joked, getting off the ledge we were setting on. "Oh, really, how should I make it up to you?" I joked back. "Oh, I can think of a way?" he joked.

"Mackenzie" I heard my name. "Yeah, over by the truck." I said. It was Hunter. "Are you okay enough to go tonight, I need to make sure your not going to kill AJ out there." he said. "I'm fine, tell her not to make any stupid remarks, and I won't have a problem." I answered. "Okay, I'll let her know." he said starting to walk off. "Oh and uh Dean, you gonna be with her, ringside is so, you two work you stuff out, if you haven't already." he said walking off,

It was time for my match, I stood behind the curtain, listening to AJ drag out a stupid promo with Dolph. "You ready." Dean asked giving me a hip bump. "Yeah, I hope they are." Hunter gave me the cue and my music hit. I walked out the curtain on the stage. I got really nervous, hoping the fans would remember me. I just heard the loudest pop when they saw my face.

"Oh AJ, when are going to learn, nobody wants to hear about you and Mr. Ramen Noodles over there, these are wrestling fans, they want what I do best, they want wrestling." I said. "Fine Mackenzie, how about you come on down here and do what you think you do best." she said with a smile on her face. "You really must be dumb if you think I'm going to comedown there where its 3-on-1, I was born in the morning honey, but it wasn't this morning." I said. "So are you going to just stand up their like a coward, or you going to fight, come one Mack." AJ said. "Oh, I will, I just need to bring out my equalizer." I said as Dean's music started to play, and he got a big pop too. I walked down the ramp and slid in the ring, and b-lined straight for AJ. After a few minutes of trading fist, a few refs pulled us apart, and we heard Vickie come out. "Excuse me, stop fight you two, I said excuse meee" she screamed. You two want to fight so bad than fine, a match right now, ref ring the bell." she said. I took the sweatshirt off and handed it to Dean.

We began our match, everything was going good. About five minutes into it, AJ had me down. She was doing the typical heel taunting. "Come on Mack, if your so good then why am I beating you. Everyone, look at you favorite Diva." she said. Then she went over to Dolph and she got a mic. "Look at your favorite Diva, she is weak. Come on Mack." she said smacking my head. "Look she's getting mad, getting a little mad Mackenzie, Dean, I'd be careful, or she might try and kill you like she did her ex.." she said before I tackled her. This was no longer a wrestling match. I just began to whale on her. I told Hunter to make sure that AJ didn't mention anything during the match. I didn't even realize how hard I was hitting her, I felt my knuckles become raw, and blood going down my fist. Dean grabbed me and pulled me back, but I broke free. I started screaming, "Not so funny now is it bitch, when will you learn to shut your mouth." Dean pulled me off again, this time the ref and Hunter came to help. Dean slid me out of the ring and started to back me up the ramp.

He got me backstage where Vince was fuming. "What the hell where you thinking, you could have really hurt her, you better pray to got she is okay, if not your ass is on the line." Vince screamed at me. "Hunter told me that she wasn't allowed to say anything personal, you told me my suicide attempt and anything related to it was off limits. You better pray she's injured Vince and has to go to the hospital, other wise I'm gonna kill her." I began to storm off. "Wait Mackenzie, I have tried to work around you diesease, but I'm done, you obviously still need metal help, your mood swings are getting worse, so until your doctors can get you figured out, your suspended, you better hope she doesn't press charges." he stormed off. Before I could do anything, Dean back me up, and walked me to the girls locker room. I walked in, and the girls just looked at me in horror.

"You know what I'm getting sick of, is that every time I walk by you girls, you stop talking, you can stop trying to act like it isn't about me, I'm sick and tired of being the elephant in the room. You want to know something ask, don't act like were in high school." I screamed. No one said anything, I walked out to see the EMTs bringing AJ to the ambulance. I walked back in so I wouldn't hurt her further. "Why are you so angry." Layla asked. "I'm angry because you guys act like I am completely psychotic. I know the apprehension about my disorder, but you guys aren't the ones with the thoughts in your head, stop treating me like if you talk to me I'm going to kill you." I said. Hunter came in. "Mack, I would like to speak with you now."

I walked out. "What the hell was that, you could have killed her." Hunter screamed. "You told me that AJ wasn't allowed to bring up anything personal." I started. "She should be the one suspended, not me, I told you, I didn't mind doing anything as long as she didn't bring up my past." I said. "Yes, but that is no reason to attack her like you did, and your lucky it was Vince you punished you, because I would have fired you. Now get your shit and go home, you tickets are at the airport, just go okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 **(Thank you Livin on the EDGE and HelterSkelterTypeofGirl for your reviews, I now present chapter 8).**

I was laying on my couch flipping through the channels. Usual Saturday, nothing on television. I heard a knock on my door, more like a pounding. I walked over to get it.

"Hey!" I heard opening my door. It was Kaitlyn. I slammed it shut and walked back to my sofa. She started to knock again. I opened it.

"Please Mack, let me talk to you." she begged. "What part of this.." I said slamming the door again."Don't you get." I yelled through the door. I walked to my sofa again. Yet again she knocked on my door. I commended her perseverance.

"Please, just let me talk 5 minutes, please." she begged. "What to you want to tell me, you're sorry, that you really didn't mean to tell the one thing I didn't want anyone to know to the one person I hate the most." I looked at her, she looked down trying to avoid eye contact. "That's what I thought." I slammed the door and walked back to couch, but I turned around and went back hoping she was there. I opened and she was walking down the staircase, she saw me and looked back. "You know, I don't trust many people, they end up hurting me, you and Max were the only people I had in my life, not that Max wants anything to do with me, but I trusted you with this thing, this huge thing and you squealed like a rat. I have been your support for the past two years, I have been great to you and you couldn't do the same thing for me. And the saddest part of this entire thing was I really thought you were my best friend Kate, I really did." I slammed the door and walked to my couch.

I sat down and put my face in my hands. I heard her car leave. I looked at my phone, it was 6. I went to my room and threw on a pair of jeans. I walked into my living room threw on my leather jacket grabbed my keys and phone and left. I got in my car and drove the 10 minutes to his house. I parked on the side got out and ran up the stair to his apartment and knocked.

"Yes." Dean said. "Hey, you wanna go bar hopping, I'm bored and I know you are, or were." u said as I saw the lady come from behind him and walk out. "Ugh, yeah that sounds good, ugh come in so I can get dressed, don't mind her she's from the gym, which reminds me if you would like a discount on your membership, let me know." he said. I chuckled. "Holy crap, did you have a fight with your maid." I asked walking into the living room. "Ugh, I should get one of those. Oh I got some news for you." he said picking things from his suitcase. "Oh jeez, what did you do?" I asked moving some clothes off his couch and sitting. "I get to join the suspended club." he said taking his gym shorts off. "What did they get you for." I looked up. "Did you catch RAW last week?" he said putting a shirt on. "No, I had an evaluation at my new shrinks office, it ran really late." I said, it happens when you don't speak. "Oh, well I kind of 'scared' AJ, me and Dolph had this backstage thing, I was supposed frighten her, but I guess I laid it on too thick and got her to run away, right into a concrete wall." he laughed putting a jacket on. "Nice, well, welcome to the club, I am the president, we meet at various bars on Saturdays." I joked getting in my car. He got in the passenger seat and we were off.

"You wanna grab some food, all this booze and nothing to soak it up isn't very good." I asked. "Ugh yeah, this bar is great, it comes with food. Bartender!" Dean screamed. He came over to use. We ordered a few appetizers, enough to make sure we wouldn't get sick. A good friend of Dean's worked her, and he came up and said hi. "So is this your new girl." He asked as we fought over Mozzarella sticks. "Nah, were just friends I think" Dean said chewing on a buffalo wing. "I'd call us on a break fuck-buddies." I said laughing eating a stick. "Oh, good job Dean, she's hot." his friend said. I belched. "Okay so she isn't exactly a lady, but still hot." he joked. He went to get a beer for Dean. "So Mack, whats new." he asked trying to steal a stick. "Oh Kaitlyn came over, want to talk to me and apologize." I said slapping his hand away. "What happened?" he said taking his beer from the bartender. "I slammed the door in her face." "Nice" he said as we high-fived. "So any new backstage crap." I asked stealing a nacho from him. "Ugh, Dolph and AJ are on the skids, Sheamus and Kaitlyn aren't dating anymore, all the girls aren't talking to her, they are supporting you on this to be quite honest." he said. I nodded my head, I was surprised.

A few hours had gone by, it was about one. I had gotten a lot more booze in me and I started to get a little wild. I was dancing with this guy and his girlfriend came over. "Can you please get off my boyfriend." she said. I didn't listen. She grabbed me by my hair and pushed me over. I grabbed her by the arm and decked her, Dean saw the commotion and pulled me by the arm. The bouncer came over and told us we had to go. I threw someones drink in his face. Before the bouncer could do anything, Dean grabbed me by the arm and we left.

We got outside and he could tell I was off. "What the hell was that Mackenzie?" he screamed as he let go of my arm. "What, it was fun, Dean, you do shit like this all the time." I said, I began to spin and took a sip of my beer. "Yeah, but you don't, you've been off all night what the hell is wrong?" he screamed. I went up and kissed him. He pulled back, "What the hell was that?" He asked. "Do I really have to explain, you know, just go back to 9th grade sex ed. I said looking in his eyes. I went to kiss him again, but he stepped back. What the hell Dean, do you not want t fuck me anymore, am I not good enough for you, because I'm pretty sure the last time this happened, you loved it." I got angry. " I did, but your not yourself, tell me what is wrong." he said sitting on the hod of my car. "Why do you care, your a fuck buddy, your not my boyfriend, you wouldn't want to be, I tried to kill the last one." I said finishing my beer and tossing it in a plant by the bar.

"Because unlike all of my fuck buddies, I actually give a damn about you, so tell me." he screamed. "Fine, I got this thing in the mail a couple of days ago, its from the lawyer of the family Max is staying with." I began to feel myself tear up. "What was it?" he asked taking me by the arm and sitting me on the car hood next to him. "It was a paper that if I sign I give up all parental rights to Max. There was a note with it from her, she told me she can't go through the violent outbursts anymore, she's tired of me blaming everything on my disease, she asked me to sign it so her foster family can adopt her legally, she said if I fought it, she'd ask the courts to be emancipated." I began to cry. He put his arm around me and rested my head on his chest." we just sat their for an hour, he let me cry the entire time.

I woke up the next day, I had a horrible hang over, I was still dressed in the clothes from last night, I switched my jeans for Pj's and went into the living room. I was shocked to see Dean in the kitchen. "Are you cooking?" I asked. "Oh good morning er afternoon sleepy head, ugh yes, I can only make one thing, a mean omelet, here ya go, and I got coffee, I don't know how to operate you coffee maker. " he informed me, I was still a little confused, but I started to eat.

"Do you remember anything from last night, you were pretty drunk?" Dean asked sitting next to me at my breakfast bar. "Yeah, I remember." I said putting another bite into my mouth. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "Dean what is their to talk about, she doesn't want me as her mother, what am I supposed to do, say no, she'll hate me even more than she does now, atleast if I give her what she wants, she might want a relationship somewhere down the road." I said pushing my food on the plate. "Are you sure." he asked. "No, she's my daughter, I gave birth to her, I'm going to love her to the day I die, but she wants to be in a normal family, they love her there, they can offer her more than I can." I said. "What's that mean?" he asked. I got up and walked around. "I'm on the road 300 days of the year, that leaves me 52 days to spend with her, that is not even remotely close to enough time, they love her, they have a normal family, the work normal times, they aren't screwed up." I was pacing.

"You're not screwed up Mack, you got a disorder being a hero, you fought for your country, yes you have scars mental and physical, but you are far from screwed up." he said walking over to hug me. "Thank you Dean." I looked up at him. "For what." he asked. "For being a friend, for dealing with my crap after everything. I know your not a fan of being mushy or talking about personal stuff, but you have been awesome." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He kissed my forehead. I grabbed him by the back and the neck and pressed out lips together. "What was that for?" he asked with the sly smile he used so much. "Well, you've been an awesome buddy, now lets get to the fuck part." I said leading him to my bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Thank you LIVIN ON THE EDGE for your review!)

"So, Miss...", "Just call me Mack." I said. "Okay, Mack, how are you today?" my third doctor asked me. I said nothing. "Okay, I have been told you are not a fan of therapy." I smirked and rolled my eyes. "I also know you have gotten your disorder from you service in the military, first I want to say thank you." he said. "Your welcome, but I'm not the one you should be thanking." I said. "Who should I thank?" he asked. "The wives and husbands, and children and families of the men and women who didn't come back alive, they deserve the thanks, I got my medals, my accolades, but they made the ultimate sacrifice." I explained. "I support many military charities, ones that take care of the families of fallen soldiers." he said. "But just know, your mental sacrifice is not going unappreciated." he said. I nodded my head.

"Thank you for bringing me your medication, you seem to have a lot of it." he said. "Well, not only was I blessed with PTSD, I also have depression, anxiety and the beginning of what my first doctor said to be mild bipolar disorder." I said with my smirky smile. "Do you mind if I look over these, if I can't help you, I might be able to cut down on the pills you take." I nodded. "We have 50 minutes left anything you would like to talk about?" he asked "Nope." I looked down at my lap. "Okay, than you are allowed to leave, I am going to recommend you start traveling again, wrestling to, I have heard what happened that night, I don't think it's your fault, I believe it was ugh, A.J.'s." he said. "Seriously, thanks." I had a smile, I missed traveling, I missed wrestling more. "Yes, and I will call you to tell you what I think about your many medications." I said goodbye and left.

I came back to my apartment and Dean was there. "Hey how was your shrink." he asked watching baseball. "Pretty good, he's letting me wrestle again, and seeing if I can take less medication." I said grabbing a beer and sitting next to him. We toasted each other and watched the game.

I walked into the arena, me and Dean did, his suspension was up. I walked into the girls locker room. "Surprise." everyone screamed. I jumped back. "Holy crap, you do not scare a crazy person." I joked holding my chest, my heart was beating really fast. "Welcome back." Layla said. "Thanks, I actually missed you guys." I joked. I gave the girls hugs. I sat down. "So we wanted to get you something, but we know your not a thing kind of person so we got you a treat." Alicia said. Layla walked up with a large cupcake. We're in Atlanta, and I know that your favorite bakery is here with your favorite dessert." she said giving me my ultimate cookies 'n cream cupcake. "Aww, thank you guys, that is so sweet." I said. I took the cupcake and gave them hugs. I took a bite out of it when someone knocked on the door. "Are you girls dressed." we heard HHH's voice on the other side of the door. "Yeah." Natalya yelled. He walked in. "Ladies, Mackenzie, I need to speak with you." I put my cupcake down, and walked out.

"Your doctor believes your okay to wrestle, I'm weary but the fans miss you, so your going to be put back in your story with AJ." he said. "What, you really don't want me back do you, after all the shit she has done,..." I got out before Hunter interrupted me. "I know, we have 6 hours before the show, you two are going to be in a room, and Kaitlyn will join, you are going to work this out, if you don't, you and her will be going home." he said. "Get what ever you need, and follow me." he said. I walked into the locker room got my phone, a sweatshirt and my cupcake. I walked out and followed Hunter to an extra dressing room. We walked in and Kaitlyn and A.J were already there.

"No one is leaving this room until you guys work this out, there is a cooler of water if your thirsty. Good luck"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: **(Thank you LIVIN' ON THE EDGE and HeXAteXMyXHeart for your reviews!) **

I sat down in one of the locker openings. This was going to be long. Kaitlyn walked over to me. "You don't know how sorry I am. I honestly feel like crap, I really don't know what else I can say to make it up to you." she pleaded with me.

"You can't Kaitlyn, our friendship is dead. You don't turn your back on someone, and expect them to just forgive and forget." I saw her give up. She walked back to where she was sitting before.

After about an hour A.J broke the silence. "So Mackenzie, what made you go crazy?" she said looking through her phone. "I met you that's enough for anybody." I was staring at the ceiling. "Haha, very funny, seriously." she looked at me. "Why in the hell would I tell you, you have not nor will ever be important enough to me to tell you my medical problems." I looked at her. "Kaitlyn, do you know?" she got up and sat next to her. "Why in the hell would I tell you, you've already cost me her friendship. You want to cause us the possibility of burying the hatchet." she walked away. "There is no chance." I said. "What?" Kaitlyn questioned. "There is no possibility of me and you ever being friends." I looked up. "You mean, you not going to even think about the possible friendship down the road." she looked at me. "Yep, I'm the type to hold a grudge, I never forgive, and don't forget." I looked back down at my phone.

A few minutes later Triple H came in, "Have you guys worked anything out?" he questioned. "We worked out that we hate each other, but that was already a given." I said looking through my Twitter page. He walked out.

"Hello." I said into my phone. "Hello Miss McIntyre, I am the receptionist for Dr. Peterson." a young squeaky voice said. "He would like to speak with you." she said. "Hello Mackenzie, it's Dr. Peterson, I haven't gotten your blood work from your doctor, if you have their number, I would like to see what the hold up is." he said. "Oh, ugh, I can explain that, I didn't get it done." I said, trying not to reveal to much, I didn't need A.J to have more things to piss me off with. "Why didn't you." he asked. "You said I could go on the road, I could find an appointment until after this week, I have one set up for Wednesday." I quietly said. "I would have rather you had it done before you left, but that's fine, as a precaution, do not put yourself in any mentally stressful situations." he said. I agreed and hung up.

"Was that your shrink?" A.J asked. "Nope, it was your mother apologizing for having you in the first place." I said. She made a face. Back to the silence, it had been almost two hours, and I was getting impatient. "We have to come up with something so I can wrestle tonight." I said. "Can we just agree to not talk to each other unless it's absolutely necessary. Can we all agree to that?" I asked. Kaitlyn nodded. "Fine, now I can go see my boyfriend." A.J said getting up. "Who is it this week?" Kaitlyn joked. It got a chuckle out of me, but it pissed A.J off.

"What they hell did you say?" she walked up to Kaitlyn. "Calm down A.J it was a joke." I tried to cool down the situation. "Well it wasn't funny." she said. "We just got a deal in place, lets not break it when it is barely a minute old." I said. "Yeah A.J, just talk a chill pill, you are acting crazy." Kaitlyn joked. A.J just slapped her. I went int to pull her back from Kaitlyn. She punched me. It ticked me off. I went after her, I just went crazy. I got into the state I was in when I atttack my ex. I didn't even realize what was going on.

I knew I wasn't right, I couldn't see straight. I felt people pulling me off of her, but I kept kicking and punching, landing them to whoever was in proximity. Someone set me on the ground and I began just banging my head against the locker I was up against. Some grabbed me and put me on the floor. I could do anything, I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I was looking down at myself, my eyes were lifeless, I looked dead, but I was still alive. I saw my body beginning to contort. I was having a seizure. I felt my head banging against something, after what felt like five minutes, I finally went into unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (Thank you Livin on the Edge, Pinayprincesa and Senriya for the reviews!)**

I woke up with the feeling I was choking. I began to grasp at my mouth to get whatever was in there out. A nurse came running in and calmed me down. "Ill take the tube out now." she said. It felt weird having it being pulled out. "Do you know where you are?" she asked. "It..looks like a hospital." I had developed a sore throat. "Do you know what year it is?" she continued. "2013." I answered. "And do you know your name?" she finished. "Mackenzie McIntyre." I said. She told me I did a great job and that she was going to go get my doctor.

"Hello Mackenzie, how are you feeling?" Dr. Peterson asked sitting down next to me. "Been better." I said sitting up in the bed, "What the hell happened to me?" I asked. "Well, I got your blood test back." he said flipping through some papers. "Yeah, what did it show?" I asked in anticipation. "You remember how I was worried about how many medications you were taking?" he asked, I nodded. "Well, all of the chemicals in the medication were making a poisonous combination, when you got angry, your blood started pumping more and it reached your heart and brain, and it caused you to have a form of roid rage, then after you were held back, you began to have multiple seizures, and your brain swelled from all the pressure. The neurosurgeon here preformed a Craniotomy, and you have been in a coma for 2 days." he explained. "You were not in control of you actions, and it is not your fault, I would like to know what doctor prescribed all these medications for you to take." he asked me his name. "Uh, Doctor Sampson, based in Tampa, um I think I still have his number in my phone." I said as I went reaching for my phone. "Where's my phone?" I asked. "I believe it is with your friend uh Jon, he's in the waiting room if you want to see him, I can go get him?" he asked standing up. I nodded my head and he went out the door.

About 5 minutes later Dean walked through the door. "Hello my crazy little ball of anger?" he said smiling. "Hey, I'd watch what you say, I could probably get away with murdering you." I joked. "Good point, my dear, how art thee?" he joked. "I feel like a semi truck ran over my head, Big Show didn't happen to step on my head did he?" I joked. "No, no, you did that to yourself." he said. "How, I don't remember anything past Saturday?" I said. "What do you remember first before I tell you what happened?" he grabbed a stool an sat by me. "I remember meeting up with Dr. Peterson, him telling me I could go on the road again, that was Friday. I remember going over to your place and telling you I could travel again, we watched the baseball game, and did a few other things. I remember leaving your place Saturday morning, I went home and did some laundry and packed, then someone came over and everything is kind of fuzzy after that." I told him.

"Well, I don't know what happened the rest of Saturday, but when I picked up on Sunday, you weren't in a good mood, but we drove to Atlanta anyway, you went to your hotel. I saw you at the Arena for RAW, Triple H had you AJ, and Kaitlyn go into an empty locker room an work things out. Then I remember everybody running to you guys to pull you off of AJ, she said she hit you, but it wasn't on purpose, and you just started whaling on her. She out in the waiting room, she wants to apologize if that's okay with you?" he asked. I nodded my head yes and he went to get her.

A few minutes later, she appeared, her face was bruised, and scarred. "A.J, I am so sorry, I don't remember anything after Saturday afternoon, I don't remember doing this A.J, you did not deserve this..." I got out and she cut in. "You don't have to apologize Mackenzie, it wasn't you doing it. After the guys got you off of me, I looked at you, that wasn't you, I don't know who that was." she said sitting on the stool. "Are you okay though, I didn't break anything did I?" I asked, her face was really bad. "My nose is fractured, but the doctor said once that heals and the swelling and bruises go away I'll be fine." She said. "How ca I make this up to you A.J, I know me and you don't get a long, but I shouldn't have done this to you." I asked her. "How about I send you my medical bills?" she joked. "Sounds like a plan." I said.

She got up to leave but stopped. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to, but how did you get sick?" she asked. "I'm not ready to tell people. I will, I have to get better first." She started to leave but I stopped her. "AJ wait, why are you being like this. I don't mind it, but it isn't like you." I asked. "um.. I saw you when you had your seizures. Well I saw your eyes." she said. "Yeah, what about it?" I questioned. "You looked soulless and yet you looked like you were in so much pain. Not from hurting your head, but she emotional pain, you looked so weak and defenseless. I..I've never seen you with out your walls up, you looked genuinely hurt." she explained. "I can only imagined what made you like that, you are really the toughest person I know, and the hell you had to go through to have eyes like that, it is nothing I will ever know."

She sat back on the stool. "I hate myself for what I have been doing to you, hell to all of the Divas, I have literally caused people to quit. I just don't know why I do it, I hate when someone comes in and I feel like that I'm going to be forgotten about. I..j-just don't know why I do it." "Listen AJ, I get feeling replaced, Its happened to me. I can't forgive you right now, you have done a lot of horrible things to me. You have cost me friendships, made me loose sanity on several occasions. But, I think maybe me and you can work on it and I will be able to move on, and you will too." I said. She smiled and walked out.

Dean came back in a few minutes later. "So I see you didn't kill her, that's good." he joked. I chuckled when the doctor came in. "So your boyfriend gave me your doctors number, his phone is disconnected. I believe you where used as a part of an experimental drug trial. I need to know if you signed anything or verbal agreed to be apart of it?" he asked. "I didn't agree to anything. I went to him for treatment, he prescribed me these medications, I didn't agree to be apart of a drug trial." I was confused. "Okay, that is what I thought, did you tell Dr. Sampson that you were seeing a new doctor?" he questioned. "No, I didn't tell him, should I have, WWE thought I should get a second opinion, they are the ones who found you/" I said. "Okay, I just needed to ask, you don't have to tell the first doctors about the second opinion. So I have called the Atlanta police department, they have gotten in contact with the Tampa PD and everyone is informed of what is going on. I am having you being flown back to a Tampa hospital, they are going to meet us there, they just need a statement form you. Do you have this doctors address?" he asked. "Not on me no, but I have it saved in my cars GPS in Tampa." I answered. He nodded his head and told me I would be leaving within the hour. "Oh, I will be coming with you, and so will AJ, she has to go to a doctor there for her injuries, so I am afraid your boyfriend can not come with us." he said. "It's okay, he has to go back on the road anyway." I said. The doctor left.

"Are you sure you want me to go back, Vince said I can have as much time as you want." Dean asked. "No, no, you need to work, I'll be fine trust me." I smiled. "You sure?" he wanted to check. "Yes, I promise." I smiled. He kissed my forehead and left. A group of nurses came in and put me on gurney, they rode me past the waiting room so I could see everyone who came to the hospital. They put me on the elevator and I waved good bye to them. I didn't know it might be the last time I would do that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (Thank you to Livin' on the EDGE for your review)**

"Hello Miss McIntyre, I need you to come down to the police station, there are a few legal forms for you to fill out if you would like to proceed in the malpractice suit, as well as some legal papers that relive any responsibility regarding the physical assaults on one April Mendez." the message on my answering machine read. I got my stuff together and went to my next door neighbors.

"Hey Mack, how are you feeling?" she asked, it had been a few weeks since I was released from the hospital. "Good Rachel, getting better everyday. Listen do you mind if I ask a favor of you?" I question. She shook her head no. "My daughter is coming over today, she shouldn't be here til about 5, but I have to go and sign some legal papers, I shouldn't be more than an hour, but if she shows up early can you have her step parents take her to the police station?" I asked. "Not a problem, whats her name, may I ask?" she leaned on her door frame. "She goes by Max, or Maxi, okay, and thank you." I left and got into my car.

After the 5 minute dive to the station I parked and got out. "Hey stranger!" I heard someone say. I turned around and it was AJ, we had been on much better terms since everything happened. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked locking my car and walking over to her. "I have to sign some papers, how about you?" she asked as we walked in. "Same." we walked up to the desk. "We're hear to sign some papers." I told the lady behind the desk. "I just need your names." she asked. "Mackenzie McIntyre." I said. "April Mendez" AJ said. "Okay, follow me, you are both meeting with the same detective if that's okay?" he said walking us into a room. We both said okay and sat down. A few seconds later a cop walked in.

"Hello ladies, how are we today?" he asked. We both said good. "This shouldn't take long, I just want to clear up some things and we should be done in no time." he said sitting down. "About the assault, Miss...Mendez, are you sure you would like to drop all charges against Miss McIntyre?" he asked. "Yes I would." she answered. "Okay.. any particulate reason?" he asked. "Well, as I'm sure you're aware off, her doctors malpractice caused her to not be herself, I do realize in our first altercation, I was at fault, and I have assaulted her first, but I do not believe she was medical or mentally rational." she answered. "Okay, just sign here and here." he slid a piece of paper over to her. "Okay and Miss McIntyre, I just need you to sign there and there." he slid the same paper over to me. I finished signing and the lady from the desk came in. "Um, Miss McIntyre your daughter is here and would..." she got out before Max ran into the room. "We need to talk, now Mom!" she said.

"Yes of course honey, I just have to sign some legal papers and we can go talk." I said. "NO, now mom, I'm done trying to make excuses." she looked up. "That's the girl you beat up in the ring." she looked at AJ. "Yes, but listen to me, it was my fault, not your moms, I was egging her, I threw the first punch earlier in the night, it is not her fault." AJ said. "Wow mom, you are making this her fault, can I ask you a question AJ, you have never tried to kill anybody right?" she said. AJ shook her head no. "I'm tried of my mother using her disease as an excuse, you know a lot of people who have the same thing, that don't go around beating the crap out of co-workers." she screamed at me.

"Max, listen to me, it wasn't my fault. My doctor..." "Oh, so now its your doctors fault mom, really, why do you blame everyone else but yourself? I am so sick of this mom, why haven't you signed the parental rights papers?" she asked. "Because I love you and I am not giving up the only good thing in my life, I don't care how much you don't like me, I am not giving you up!" I said sanding up.

"You don't get it om, I don't dislike you, I hate you. I don't want anything to do with you. If I had it my way, I wouldn't even be related to you. I wish that you weren't my mother so I wouldn't have to deal with you. You are the worst person in the world, I want to get rid of you. Either you sign the papers, or the Clarke's are going to help me file for emancipation and then go through with the adoption process. Sign the papers now mom!" she screamed. I started to cry. "You don't mean that Max, you don't mean it." I tried to hug her. She pushed me back down to the seat. "Yes I do mean it, I hate you Mackenzie, I wish you were dead. Sign the papers so I can get rid of you, please." she through the papers down on the table. "No Max, I won't give you up Max, I love you too much to stop trying on us. You're mad, and that's okay, just let me tell you whats been happening, trust me Max." I cried. "Stop calling me Max, you are not my mother, you don't have that right. You want any kind of respect, or any attempt at a future relationship, sign the papers, give me what I want!" she screamed. By now most of the station was paying attention to what was going on. "Just sign the damn papers" she screamed. I gave her what she wanted, I signed the papers.

"Don't call me, don't text me, don't even remember me. I am never going to see you again, you are the worst mother in the world, I really wish that it was you who died in Iraq and not dad. I hate you." She said taking the papers and leaving the room. I was completely broken. AJ came over to me and tried to calm me down. The detective left the room and shut the door. "It's okay Mackenzie, she's a teenager, she's just angry, soon she'll realize it and regret this whole thing. She will want a relationship, trust me, no one wants their mom dead, its a teenage thing." she said holding my hands. "I..can't deal with this. Why did she have to say that..." I stuttered. "She didn't mean it Mackenzie." AJ said. "Yes she did, Max has never said a word she hasn't meant her entire life, the girl is brutally honest. oh.. I think I'm going to have a panic attack." my breathing became patterned. "I can't deal with this, I have to go AJ, I'm sorry I have to go." I got up and walked out the station. I gt in my car and just drove.

AJ called Dean. "Hello, who is this?" he answered. "Dean, this is AJ, um its Mackenzie. She and her daughter had an argument at the police station..." she got out before Dean interrupted her."Police station, what was she doing there?" he asked. "It doesn't matter, she is hysterical Dean, she stormed out and took off in her car, I don't know if she gonna hurt herself Dean, I tried calming her down, but it didn't work." she said. "Okay AJ, thank you, I'm gonna go find her, just go home, I will call you when I find her okay." he said AJ agreed and they hung up and AJ went back to her apartment.

Dean went to Mack's apartment, he knew she wasn't there, but maybe he'd get an idea where she was. She had been writing a lot of stuff down in a book. She had to have her system flushed of all the medication. She had to wait a week before she could start her new prescriptions. She got very dark. She just drove around Tampa, and wrote. Didn't eat, sleep, nothing. He found her book, looked trough it quickly. He stopped on a page with the heading, the Bridge. It read:

if I am sad,

or should I be mad

whatever is wrong

you can find me on the cross of maple and song

there is that bridge, built so tall

I can finally fall

don't come for me

don't rescue me

I am broken,

don't try to stop my words of spoken

I don't need a knight or a knife

just the bridge and my life


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 **(The Final Chapter, I am so happy all of you guys have liked this story. You loved my craziness, and I love you for that. But do not fear, I will be writing a new story, I'm going to step aside from my Dean Ambrose obsession, and go into my CM Punk obsession, hope you guys will read it!)**

"Mackenzie, get down, please, do not hurt yourself." Dean pleaded with her. "No, Dean just go, I don't want you to see this, just go, please." I cried.

"No, I'm not leaving, I care about you too much to leave." he screamed to her. "You don't care Dean, no one cares. I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry if I hurt you." I stood up.

"I'm coming up there, you're not doing this." he started to climb the bridge. I didn't say anything. After a few minutes he walked over to me. "Just go Dean, please." I begged him. "Let me tell you something, if you still want to do this, then I will go." he asked. I nodded my head. He turned me to face him. I looked down, I couldn't stare into his eyes and then die. "Why, why do you want to do this?" he asked. "She doesn't want me alive, I want to give her everything she wants, if that includes this, than I am going to do this." I cried. The police had arrived by this time, along with news reporters.

"So you are going to listen to a 13 year old girl, who most likely has similar mental problems to you, because she threw a fit and wished you would die, how many times did you tell your mother the same thing?" he asked. "It's different." I said walking along the side. "How is it any different?" he asked. "I never said anything remotely similar to what Max told me today. She wished that I wasn't her mother, that if she had the choice, she would have wanted me to die in Iraq and not Martin." I sat down on on poss. "Who's Martin?" dean asked sitting next to me. "Her father, he was shot by a sniper." I put my head in my hands. "Can you tell me about him?" he asked. "Why do you want to know about him, hes dead?" I looked at him. "Maybe it will help you feel better." he said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, he was about your size. Sandy brown hair, beautiful blue eyes. I could stare into them for hours." I smiled. "He was so funny, I don't think I never not had a smile on my face when he was around. He was smart, very cute." I laughed. "Had the cutest little birthmark on his butt, Max has the same one, shaped like a heart. He loved everything so much. He loved me so much. I didn't think I could love him as much so I ended things with him. But then I found out I was pregnant. We got back together when I was about 4 months along. We made a whole bunch of videos for max. We talked about me having my first sonogram. We'd measure my belly, and videotape it, to show her growing. We loved her so much and she wasn't even here. I was about 8 months when he got deployed on special assignment. He managed to call me everyday, which is so hard to do." I started to cry. "He even called the day I went into labor. "He was so mad he was going to miss her being born. He stayed on the phone as I was pushing. He heard he cry. He was killed the next day on patrol." Dean an his hand on my back. "I went to the base a couple days later, he was supposed to come home that day. They told me there, some of the wives came to help me. They took me to the air strip and they unloaded his body. Max was crying the entire day. She was three days old, and she knew, she would never get to meet her father." I completely lost it.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good thing, but you can not do this, Max will never forgive herself, you can not leave someone with the knowing they killed their mother." Dean begged. "She didn't do anything, I did this to myself, I caused all of this, tell her that please." I said as I got up and walked to the edge.

"Fine Mackenzie do it, take the cowards way out. Give up. You know I thought out everyone I have meet, you were the strongest. You lived through a way, you live everyday with the scars, mentally and physically. You still manage to wake up everyday and live. You want to kill yourself, you want to be remembered as weak fine, go right a head, do it. Kill yourself Mackenzie, don't take into account how your friends feel, or you family, or me. I love you Mackenzie, if you can kill yourself knowing that, than you do not care about me." he walked to me.

"I'm not good for you Dean, I can't love you the way you deserved to be loved, you deserve someone who isn't screwed up." I cried to him. "I'm screwed up to Mackenzie, you are not alone, you will never be, if you want to go through with this, then I am going to do it with you." he said grabbing my hand. "No, Dean don't do this please." I said. "I love you, I want what you want, if you want to die, than I want to die, so do you want to do this or not?" he asked. "No." I cried. He hugged me and walked me back from the edge. We climbed down from the bridge and a police officer took me to the ambulance to see if I was okay. Dean drove me home.

"I'm sorry Dean, shouldn't have made you do that." I gave him a hug. "You know I meant what I said Mackenzie. I do love you." he kissed me. There was a knock on my door. I answered it, and it was AJ. "Oh my god, you're okay." she said hugging me. "I'm fine, and thank you, for calling Dean." I said hugging her back. "I have to tell you something Mackenzie, I don't know if your going to be mad at me or what, but it really needed to be done." she looked nervous. "What did you do AJ?" I asked. "I found out where your daughter lived and I told her everything that has been going on, I felt she should know that none of this was your fault, what I did to you, what your doctor did." she said nervously. "AJ, I really appreciating that you care, but, she should've really heard it from me, its my stuff to tell AJ, not yours." I sat down on my couch. "I know, and I am so sorry, but she is outside and wants to see you." she said. I shot up, "Really?". "Yeah." she said going to get her.

"Hey mom." Max said walking through the door. "Can you guys give me and Max some time to talk." I asked Dean and AJ. "Sure, I'll take AJ out for some ice cream, now what flavor would you like little girl." Dean jokingly patted AJ's head, she hit his arm and they left.

"So I'm mom again, that's progress." I joked. "I really didn't know any of this, I just read online that you went crazy and beat her up. They didn't say anything about what your doctor did to you." Max said sitting next to me. "That's why you don't believe everything you read online, the whole story isn't their." I said. "I know, but I just wanted to see what you were doing." she said. "You could've called me, texted me, emailed me, heck even a telegraph." I joked. "What's a telegraph?" she asked. "Not important, what I am trying to say is that if you want what was up with me, you should ask me." I explained. "I know, but I just really wanted to be mad at you." she said. "Why?" I asked. "Because you gave me up to the Clarke's." She cried "I did that to help you, not because I wanted to hurt you." I hugged her. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I wasn't mentally able to take care of you the way you needed to be. After I got back from Iraq, I wasn't a mom. I did really bad things, I neglected you, I laid in bed all day, your grandparents had to force me to get help so the state wouldn't terminate my parental rights, I would've never see you again. I did it to help you stay in my life." I explained, I could feel my eyes welling up.

"Really?" She asked. "Yeah, but honey you were only 6, you were to young to understand. I'm sorry I had to do that but it was that or losing you forever, and I would never want to loose you." I hugged her. "I am so sorry for everything I said to you, I didn't mean any of it. I was mad because I thought you didn't want me, so I didn't want you, can you ever forgive me mom." she cried. I held her, "It's already forgotten sweetie, I love you, don't you ever forget that." We spent the next couple of hours talking and laughing and going through old pictures.

"I have to go, I have to get up early for a debate tournament tomorrow." she said as The Clarke's pulled up. "Debate team, you really are like me." I joked. I walked her down to their car and waived her goodbye. Dean came back and walked up to me. "So, how was it?" he asked. "Really good, we talked, we laughed, we really made a breakthrough." I smiled. "That's great, I got some Chinese, wanna watch the game?" he asked. "Yeah, but first.." I said before I kissed him. "Thank you, Dean, I don't know what I would do with out you." I smiled. He grabbed my hand and we walked up to my apartment.

**Thank you everyone for all your reviews, I hope you liked this. I gave it a happy ending. Thank you!**


End file.
